Bloodline of Alucard
by Patches0456
Summary: Alucard and Integra have 6 children, and they're a handful! With psychotic homicidal teenage twins, innocent vampire girls, and a young vampire boy with a girlfriend and secret and burning love, they are one crazy family! On hold, a virus wiped my files:
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello all, this is the first chapter to Bloodline of Alucard. If you haven't read Master Lovers and Equals, do so. It is the prequel story to this and you may be lost without it. To my readers, I now give you "Bloodline of Alucard"!**

"Are you ready Draco? Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco turned to his mother and smiled. "Yes mom. I'm 13, I'm not a kid any more. And you know as well as I do that to work for you as a member of Hellsing I have to be approved and accepted by the council. The sooner they get to know me and accept me the easier it will be on Hellsing." Integra nodded and looked away, but she was still nervous.

The two of them were in Integra's limo, racing through the street of London, heading to the Convention of Twelve's meeting. But Integra couldn't help but to be nervous. It was one thing for her family to be accepted and tolerated by the Convention, it was another thing all together to introduce her son to the council. _I don't want to put him in danger. _But as Integra thought this, she looked at Draco and saw that he was completely calm and collected, as always, not the least bit worried or nervous. Draco's self confidence and control never failed to impress Integra. _He's right, he is ready for this. _But Integra was still a little nervous, but what mother wouldn't.

A minute later the car arrived and they climbed out. As they did, Draco dusted his should and straitened up so that he stood at his full height. He was slightly larger than most kids his age, but he seemed to radiate power and strength, causing him to appear larger than he actually was. And while he was rather muscular due to the rigorous workout he put himself through everyday, Integra knew that he had all the strength and speed of his father as well. As he stood and stepped back to allow her out, Integra marveled at his grace. Draco did walk so much as he seemed to glide over the ground, graceful and balanced. Integra climbed out after her son and looked at his clothes and smiled at how he looked. Unlike his elder sibling who dressed like their parents, Draco chose to dress how he wanted, distinguishing himself and setting himself apart from the rest of the Hellsing clan. He was now wearing an all black suit, with black shoes and a black tie. The jacket was matte black and tight, the front opened, revealing his silk black vest underneath. His long raven hair was trimmed and meticulously combed back, revealing his pale face. Integra was stunned how handsome he was.

But there was not time to marvel over how mature and grown up her son was. They had a meeting to attend, so the two of them strode off, Integra leading the way and Draco walking behind her to the right. As they strode down the hall the many guards looked at them with a mixture of awe and fear. While the public was unaware of the Hellsing Vampire clan, as Integra and her family were called, but everyone at the Convention, including the guards, knew all about them, and just how deadly they were.

But while Integra was a regular and well known, Draco had never attended a meeting before, and many of the guards were starring at the boy, thinking about the many rumors they had heard about the children of Alucard and Integra. The advisers the queen had assigned to monitor the Hellsing clan had told the Convention about Integra's children, but Integra knew that they had focused on Draco and how he had strange and unusual powers and abilities unlike any one else on the planet, and how powerful he was. But they had also mentioned how calm and reserved he was, never becoming angry or violent, always remaining calm and in control. Integra had heard they even went as far as to say he was hardly a vampire. The boy may have never gone to the Convention before, but he was already known and cloaked in mystery.

Integra and Draco strode down the hallway and approached the doors leading to the meeting room. The doors opened before them and the two of them walked in. Integra strode forward and sat down at her customary seat at the end of the table. On either side were the other members of the convention, all of whom were staring at Draco with great interest. None of them had ever seen any of the Hellsing children, and they were all wondering just which child stood before them, and what powers he had. At the end of the hall on an elevated throne sat the ancient Queen of England. Her throne was cloaked in shadows making seeing her impossible, at least for humans. But Integra and Draco could see her as plane as day. As Integra starred at the queen she was disturbed by what she saw. The Queen was old in deed, but now she looked frail and weak, and she was breathing heavily. Integra had heard reports that the queen was ill, even dying, and it looked like they were true.

As Integra sat down, the Queen spoke and a dry and rasping voice that made Integra's skin crawl. "Sir Integra, I take it this is your son. Would you be so kind as to give us your name good sir?" As she asked this she coughed heavily, wheezing as her body was wracked with pains. Finally she managed to sit up and look at Draco wearily. Draco stepped forward and made a formal bow, and said in a loud and strong voice. "Greetings, Your Highness. I am Draco, son of Alucard." As he said his name, many of the men sitting at the table suddenly sat up straighter and began peering at Draco with renewed interest, and the guards around the wall began to tense their bodies ever so lightly. Draco looked around and smiled ruefully. "I see you have heard of me. Well don't worry, I'm not my father."

The men at the table looked at each other, unsure how to begin. They all knew of Integra's children, but were surprised that she had brought one to the meeting. Finally a man cleared his throat and stood up. He looked at Draco and spoke loudly. "Greetings, Draco. Allow me to be the first to welcome you. It is reassuring to hear you are not your father, however, I fear I am still some what unsure that you are ready to be present at this meeting. Even if your mother is grooming you to take over Hellsing, you are rather young to be hear at this meeting."

Draco only smiled and said calmly. "Really? But Sir, you your self attended secret meeting at your families mansion such as this with your father's consent when you were only ten, three years younger than myself. And did you not secretly listen in on your father's meetings with other members of the convention as well? And you were only one year older than me when you attended your first Convention of 12 meeting. So tell me, why shouldn't I attend this meeting?" He paled noticeably as Draco spoke, and by the end of Draco's question the old politician was sweating heavily. He put a hand on the table to steady himself and asked quietly. "How did you know those things? They happened before your mother was ever born, and I never told a soul about my childhood indiscretions. How, _how did you know that?_" He was shaking now, completely unnerved by the calm manor that Draco was revealing things that even he had forgotten. Draco only smiled and said calmly. "Oh, I just read your mind that's all."

As he sat down, the others were starring at Draco warily. Another man asked quietly. "You can read peoples minds?" Draco shook his head and said "Only when I want to." All the men in the table were suddenly looking nervous and Draco laughed. "Oh, don't worry. I don't make a habit of reading minds, it is rather boring and tedious, plus I think it is extremely rude and disrespectful to enter one's mind without permission. However, should the need arise, or if it is appropriate to the moment, then I will do so. Fear not, I have not read your minds, nor will I do so. Unless your force my hand like that man did so a moment ago." As Draco finished, Integra had to stop herself from laughing as virtually every man in the room sighed.

But another man rose, and as Integra saw the fear in his eyes, she knew Draco had gone to far. The man pointed a finger at Draco and spoke vemonantly. "I say this hear and now, I do not approve of this, this, this _thing _being here. You claim to be a proper and respectable person yet you can read out minds. What other unholy powers do you have. What other tricks can you use on us?" As he spoke Integra felt herself bridling with rage at the manner her son was being spoken to. But as she rose to scream at the man, Draco placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mother, I will deal with him." As Integra tried to argue, Draco turned to her and smiled. "Mother, let me handle this. This is necessary for my to be accepted by them. You know that." Integra nodded slowly and sat back down, uncertain as to what Draco had in mind.

Draco turned to the man and spoke, his voice cold and deadly serious, his eyes glowing bright blue. "Sir, first and for most, I am a person, not a thing, as you so rudely said. Second, if you ever speak to me in that manner ever again, I will challenge you to a duel, and you will die. Third, I have many powers, but no tricks. And finally, stop lying. You are not afraid of my other powers, just my ability to read minds. You are afraid that I will reveal all your dirty little secrets to you peers. You are terrified that they will find out all the lies and secrets you have hidden from them. However, in the interest of the Convention, I will not reveal, for now. But if you ever try to get rid of me simply to hide your own guilt, I will expose every time you lied and deceived the other members of the Convention." Draco's eyes were now glowing orbs of bright blue light, freezing the man in place. The man was as white as a ghost, and shaking heavily. But his eyes were darting all around at the other members at the table, all of whom were glaring at him, suddenly wondering just how many times they had been lied to.

Draco released the man from his gaze, and the man fell back into his seat. "ENOUGH!" Sir Harison rose to his feet and pounded the table. "ENOUGH I SAY! Integra has told all of us that she has chosen Draco to succeed her as head of Hellsing. As such, it is within in her power, and perfectly acceptable I might add, to bring him to our meeting. Furthermore, we have all heard the reports on Draco. He is both wise and mature beyond his years. He came here to meet us, is polite and respectable, _AND YOU TWO INSULTED AND DEGRADED HIM_!" As he spoke he glared furiously at the two members. The two members looked away from him, unable to meet his gaze. The other men looked at Harison in amazement. Harison was well known for his reserved calm and lack of temper. No one could ever remember him ever get mad.

Draco spoke up. "Calm yourself, Harison. It is not befitting a man of your calibur to loose your temper such. You need not defend me." When Harison didn't calm down, Draco said quietly. "Harison, your daughter greatly admires you for your ability to remain calm at all times. Do not loose that ability simply because of me." His words seemed to register this time, for Sir Harison seemed to regain his composure as he sat back down. He looked at the other members and said calmly once more. "Forgive me for my outburst. As some of you may or may not have heard, Draco is involved with my daughter. They have been involved for some time, and the whole time he has been a respectable gentleman, treating her with respect and dignity. He as never used his powers to decieve her, or me, and I have come to respect him. Now, shall we begin this meeting, or does someone else want to try to insult and degrade a 13 year old boy who has never wronged any of you." As he finished, Draco closed his eyes and groaned to himself. _I still haven't told mom and dad about me seeing his daughter. Mom is going to be furious. Well, I knew that I would have to talk to her sooner or later, I guess now it will be sooner. _Draco opened his eyes and glanced at his mother and saw her looking at him, rather keenly Draco noticed. _Yep, she's going to talk to me about this later._

After that the meeting began and no one tried to instigate or insult Draco. As the meeting went on, Draco began speaking up when appropriate, giving advice and suggestions, surprising the men at the table with his inteligence and wisdom. By the end of the meeting, Draco knew that while they may still be unnerved by him, they had at least begun to accept him.

As the meeting ended and broke up, Draco strode over to Sir Harison. When Sir Harison saw him, he flushed and walked over. "Um, Draco, sorry I brought up you and my daughter, I know it wasn't proper the way I said that. But I was so angered by the way they were treating you that I lost my composure. Please forgive me." Draco nodded and smiled. "Of course, of course. But while I apriciate what you did, I wish my mom hadn't heard that." Sir Harison looked at him strangly and Draco sighed. "I, uh, haven't told my parents that I'm dating your daughter." Sir Harison looked at him increduly, and Draco shrugged. "I was afraid that my dad would want to meet her. You know how my dad is. I didn't want him scaring her."

Sir Harison looked at him and said sadly. "Ah, I see. I'm sorry about that. Hope you won't get in to to much trouble about that." Daco sighed and nodded. "Maybe, but I doubt too much. Oh, I don't know if she told you, but your daughter and I are going out tonight." Harison laughed lightly and said with a chuckle. "Are you kidding. She hasn't stopped talking about it all morning. Ever since you to started going out she's been talking about you none stop. Every time you set up a date she talks about it all day long"

Draco smiled and blushed slightly. "Uh, alright, see you tonight, Sir." Harison nodded and walked away. Draco turned to his mother and sighed. "I guess you want an explanation about what he was talking about." Integra nodded, never taking her keen eyes off her son. Draco sighed again and said in a tired voice. "Can I tell you on the way home?"

**Later that night**

As the car pulled into the Mansion, Integra and Draco got out and headed off to the basement. Draco felt both relieved and nervous. On the car ride back from the meeting he had told his mother all about his relationship with Sir Harison's daughter and their up coming date. Integra had been furious at him for concealing this from her, but when Draco had explained his feelings for the young woman and how he was afraid that she and Alucard would forbid him from seeing her, Integra had given in and become more calm. She had also agreed to keep this hidden from Alucard, for the time being, but only after Draco had promised to keep Integra secretly informed about everything.

They passed through the floors of the mansion and reached the lowest level. When the reached the hidden entrance to the Compound, they faded through the door and entered their true home. As Integra breathed in deeply, inhaling the cool and crisp air, she felt her tensions leave her. Every time she came home and entered the Compound, the troubles of the outside world seemed to leave her. Draco likewise felt relieved to be back in the Compound. _No matter what happens out in the world. Here, we are safe. _(That's what he thinks!**:**)

Draco suddenly paused and stiffened, listening intently. "Oh great, who died this time?" Integra turned to him and stared at him increduly. Draco glanced at her and said plainly. "Dad's laughing his head off. He only does that when Vladimir and Altegra just did something pretty outragous or violent. Either way one or both of them probably died. Again." Integra swore as well and took off, running as fast as she could. She bolted into the pool hall room and froze in the door, trying to understand what she was seeing. Altegra was lying on the pool table, several pool sticks sticking out of her chest. Vladimir was on the floor, his neck torn open and hanging at an odd angle, a red marks all over his face and pool balls lying around his head. Seras was lying on the floor by the other door, a large dent in the wall and her head bruised. And Alucard was sitting a few feet away in a chair by the fire, laughing!

Draco appeared next to Integra and swore again. "Maybe this time will teach those two that they _can't kill each other!_" But before their eyes the two twins began to stir. Altegra stired and stood up slowly, grimacing and putting a hand on the pool sticks impaled in her chest. As she did so Vladimir sat up slowly and used his hands to snap his neck back into place. He looked up and starred at Altegra grogily. Altegra began pulling the sticks slowly out of her chest slowly one by one. When she grasped the last one, she saw Vladimir and hissed. She grasped the last stick and yanked it out. And before anyone could stop her she lunged forward and plunged the pool stick through his chest. Vladimir shrieked and dropped back to the ground. As Altegra raised her hand sin the air and roared in triumph, Vladimir slowly pulled something out of his pocket and hurled it at his sister with the last of his strength. A second later she dropped dead, again, again, a knife sticking out of the back of her skull. Vladimir smilled and hissed, then slwoly closed his eyes and died, again, for the second time.

Draco starred at his two elder siblings and said dryly. "I guess I was wrong. Those two will never learn." Daco turned to his mom, who was screaming at her two children at the top of her lungs. He turned back to his father, who had fallen out of his chair and was now kneeling on the floor, beating the ground with his fists and howling with laughter. Seras slowly stirred, stood up, looked at the children and then turned around and slammed her head into the stone wall. A moment later she dropped to the ground, unconsious. As Draco stood there, he could only shake his head in amazement. _They weren't kidding when they said there's no place like home._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review. How did you like it. I wasn't sure how to begin or get the ball rolling, so I just decided to begin slow and set the stage for the future chapters and story. Well, hope you liked it. Next chapter, we meet Draco's current girlfriend. But, he may have a secret crush in the future. I wonder who it will be:)**

**P.S. To my readers, I pose a question for my story plot line. For a fanfiction, does incest throw off a story and bother the reader, or does i not matter in a fanfiction? Please answer, for this is your chance to greatly affect how the story turns out.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was originally going to save this for later in the story, after the uh, surprise, but I decided to bring this up early to throw some fuel on to the story's plot. Guess you'll find out who Draco **_**really **_**likes now. Now I the question is : How**** will his relationship afect the rest of the family.**

"So Draco, how was your date with your girlfriend?" Draco stopped in his tracks and turned around smiling warmly at the female voice. Seras was sitting in a chair by the fire, reading a book. The fire bathed her body in a orange glow. "It went great Seras. Kalla was really happy to go out to dinner. She was so excited to go to _Calisies_. You were right, it _is _the most popular and sophisticated restaurant in London. Apparently the waiting list is usually two months long. The older couples tended to glance at us in disbelief, as if a couple of teenagers shouldn't be there. When we arrived the receptionist told us that we were lost and to leave. You should have seen his face when I pulled out my I.D. When he saw it and realized I was the son of Sir Integra and a member of the prestigious Hellsing Family he nearly fainted. I think that he was afraid that he would be fired." Seras smiled warmly and said with a laugh. "I'm glad it went so well. I wish I could have been there to see it. Your mother is in her study, she would like to see you." Draco nodded and walked away.

Seras watched him as he strode away, amazed at how grown up he was. It seemed like only yesterday he was a little pale and quite child, walking around the compound on his own and ready books at an early age. Now he was a grown young man, a mind older and more mature than his age, and a grown body to go with it. Seras sighed, wishing that his two older siblings were more like him. _If only Vladimir and Altegra had his maturity this family would be perfect. I wonder what happened to those two. It's been almost two days since they last tried to kill each other, I wonder what they are up to? _As if on cue Vladimir walked in to the room, well, more accurately he skipped into the room, whistling happily to himself. He nodded to Seras and sat down, starring at his watch, counting to himself.

Seras was about to ask him what he was up to when she heard a dull boom and Vladimir jumped up and threw his hands in the air, yelling in delight. Seras swore and ran off to Altegra's room, feeling that she wasn't going to like what she saw. When she opened the and looked in, she didn't like what she saw. The room was in total ruins. All the furniture was torn apart, the floor was littered with broken items and burning clothes. In the center of the room lay Altegra's smoking corpse. Nails and scraps of metal were embedded in her chest and her hair was on fire.

"What the FUCK happened here?" Seras yelled. "Time bomb, probably covered in nails and other shrapnel." Draco said as appeared next to her. She turned to him and starred at him helplessly. Seras looked back at Altegra and sighed. "Oh hell, I don't think those two can surprise me anymore. Those two can come up with anything." Seras turned back to him and regarded him. "I thought you were meeting your mother." Draco smiled and shrugged helplessly. "I was, but I sensed you were distressed and came to see if you were alright." Seras sighed again leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. "Thanks Draco, you're the best. But you should get back to you're mother, I'll clean up hear." With that she walked off, leaving a slightly red and thoroughly flustered Draco behind her.

Draco shook his head and gathered his thoughts before disappearing, reappearing in in Integra's study. As he sat back down his chair, Integra starred at him and asked calmly. "Care to explain what happened Draco? I know you would never just disappear from a meeting for no reason." Draco shrugged and said calmly. "Vladimir rigged Altegra's room with a high powered explosive and Altegra got caught in the blast. Her room was completely wrecked. Altegra was blown apart, her body burned and torn apart by shrapnel." He paused at his mother's incredulous look and smiled. "Oh, don't worry, she'll be fine and a few minutes." Integra continued to stare at him, stunned. Finally she nodded and said in a dazed voice. "That's good to hear, I guess." Integra paused and asked distractedly. "Uh, um, ah, where were we?" Draco smiled and said. "You were talking about an up coming mission that dad is going on, but you were thinking about how best to ask about my date tonight, and you also wanted to ask when I was leaving and where I was going."

Integra looked at him sharply, her face suddenly stern. Draco sighed and said in a calm voice. "No mom, I didn't read your mind, and I'm not reading your mind right now. You're my mother, and I can read you just as easily as you can read dad, well, almost as good as you can read dad." Integra seemed to accept this and her face softened. "Alright, I guess I can accept that. Well, you were partly right, but the real question I wanted to ask is this. You have been dating this girl for some time now, and you take her on dates every week, so I wonder, what exactly are your feelings for hers."

Draco looked up at his mother in surprise. _Hm, she's more perceptive than I though. _Draco wondered just what she was driving at, and decided to be completely honest. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I like her and care about her, and I do enjoy spending time with her." Draco paused and Integra interjected. "But?" Draco looked at her helplessly and said sadly. "But, well, I, I'm not in love with her. The more time I spend with her, the more I come to realize that while I enjoy her company, I don't think she is the right girl for me. She's a lovely woman and all, but she has never seen my true side, my darker side. I fear that when she comes to truly accept what I am, she will no longer bear to be by my side." As Draco spoke he felt a great burden being lifted from his shoulders. Integra looked at him for a long time before finally saying. "You know this because you are already in love with some one else."

Draco looked up at his mother in shock, stunned that she had been able to read in between the lines and see what was really troubling his heart. He starred at her and nodded weakly, unable to speak. Integra smiled at his look and said kindly. "I'm you're mother, dear. It come as a shock to you, but you are your father's son, and sometimes I can read _you _just as well as your father. I've know for some time that you were in love, and I knew that it wasn't your girlfriend. I guessed that the person you were in love with was either already taken or beyond your reach, so you found a girlfriend and tried to forget your feelings. You took you're girlfriend to the best places, the finest restaurants, all to try and forget about who you _really _wanted to take there."

Draco was as pale as a ghost now, and starring at her in disbelief. Integra knew then and there that her intuition had been right and she had been completely right. At first Integra had thought her suspicions ridicules, after all Draco was only a teenager and too young to be truly in love. But as Integra had thought about it she had realized that Draco may only be a teenager, his mind, body and emotions were well beyond his years, and she had realized that he really was in love. As her son starred at her, unable to speak or move, Integra suddenly knew who it was Draco had fallen in love with. It made sense as she thought about it, but it still came as a surprise as the name popped into her head.

Integra leaned forward and asked. "Does she know?" Draco shook his head and whispered. "No mother, she doesn't know." Integra nodded and asked calmly. "So, what are you going to do about it. While I don't mind you having a girlfriend, but as your mother I can't condone you dating one girl while your in love with another." Draco nodded slowly and said. "Very well. Your right. I'll talk to Kalla. I think deep down she knows this as well. Lately she's been keeping her distance and keeps hinting about another girl. I don't know why, but I think that she knows I love someone else and wants to help." Draco nodded his head and said quietly. "I believe that she will respect my wish to stop dating her, and I believe that we will remain friends after we break up. But, I will still go on our date tonight, and I will do my best to make it our best date yet. I owe her that much."

Integra nodded and smiled. "Oh course. And, if you ever need some advice or help." Draco nodded and smiled. "I know, come to you or dad." Integra looked at him incredulously and then yelled. "HELL NO! Do NOT go to you father! That is an order! The last thing you need is advice from him! He'll probably screw up any chance you have! If you need advice or help, come to me, and ONLY me!" Draco laughed and nodded, suddenly feeling better. "Very well, mother. Come to you, not dad, got it." With that he got up and walked through the door and disappeared from view.

As Integra sat in her chair, thinking over her meeting with her son and the startling discoveries she had uncovered, she heard an irritated voice ask from behind her. "Was that really necessary? I wouldn't be _that _bad at giving advice. I mean, I did win your heart after all." Integra turned to look at her husband, who was standing only a few feet from her. Integra glared at him for a moment before saying curtly. "Yes, you won my heart, but you also impregnated me, turned me into a vampire nearly got us both killed or banished from London in the process."

Alucard laughed and starred at her with an amused look. "Oh really? I seam to remember saying that if I didn't stop, you would become pregnant. And I distinctly remember you screaming and moaning at the top of you lungs for me to not stop. And night you became a vampire you were more wild and loud in bed than ever." Alucard continued to stare at Integra, who was now blushing and bright red. She looked up at him and glared, but could only hold it for a second before she smiled and finally relented. "Oh all right, all right, so _maybe _he could be a _little _helpful, but I would still like you to not help him with this. And I don't want you intervening in any way. And you are NOT to tell her under _any circumstances_ what so ever! It will be occward and hard enough for him to win her heart as it is."

Integra looked up at him and sighed. "You know, this could either be a wonderful gift, or a bloody mess." As she looked up she saw that Alucard was suddenly grinning broadly and laughing to himself. Integra was immediately suspicions, and she asked loudly. "What? What is it, you old goat?" Alucard chuckled and said with a smile. "Well, I'm just amused at the irony of the situation. You were right when you said he was my son. He picked the most beautiful, attractive and difficult woman to fall in love with. He takes after me more than I realized" Integra secretly agreed with him, but she couldn't stop herself from saying accusingly. "Most beautiful and attractive?"

Alucard stopped laughing suddenly, realizing he was suddenly in very dangerous situation. He looked at his wife and said warmly. "Uh, most beautiful and attractive after you, my love! Uh, I'm sorry about that!" He laughed weakly, suddenly praying that he was going to get himself out of this one. Integra starred at him long and hard and finally sighed. But when she looked up, she was grinning, her eyes sparkling with a hunger and excitement that made Alucard tingle with anticipation. "Oh, I forgive you, but you are going to have to make it up to me!" Integra stood up and grabbed Alucard's hand, leading him to her bedroom. As Integra shed her clothes and climbed naked into bed, quickly followed by a very eager Alucard, her last thought was. _I can't believe my son is in love with Seras!_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please Review! Well, there it is! Draco loves Seras! I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. Seras is too good a woman not to have someone she loves. Besides, the guy who like her died, so I figure it's time some one stepped up and helped her move one. Next time: Draco makes his move, and a new threat is revealed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Seras walked into her room and shut the door with a profound sigh. It had been along day. Seras had hoped that for once she would have a nice, quite and relaxing day, a day not filled with screams, demonic laughter and psychotic teenage vampires. Like that was ever going to happen with the sons and daughters of Alucard and Integra. Vladimir had drugged Altegra some how and Seras had come into the teenager's room to find him in the process of crucifying his sister, complete with her nailed to a wooden cross. Seras had wanted nothing better than to crucify Vladimir, but being the adult she was she had compromised by kicking him in the nuts and knocking him out for an hour with a punch to the back of his scheming head. A few hours later the twins were perfectly normal and healed, and back to taking each others life. And with Draco gone all day Seras had had to deal with the two of them by herself.

_Speaking of Draco, where is he? _Seras wondered. Usually he was there in the compound in the morning, and left in the afternoon. As Seras thought about his absence Seras realized that she missed him, which caused her to pause and then shake her head. It was true, a little any way. Draco seemed to be the only one who could predict and control his siblings. Well, control them more than others. Seras doubted _anyone _could fully control those two.

_Vampires are immortal and stay young forever, but those two teenage twins are going to make me old and gray before long. I need to relax. No, what I need is a damned vacation! _Seras continued to think to herself as she began to undress and get ready to rest. With a snap of her fingers the lights came on and Seras smiled to be back in her own room. Like the rest of the Compound the room was made out of stone, but Seras had decorated and designed the room herself. The room had a large fireplace where a warm firing was kindling right now, bathing the room in a warm glow.

At the other side of the room was a large king sized four post bed. She didn't need a bed that big, but after a long and stressful day with the kids, coming in to find a massive bed covered with the most comfortable silk sheets and mattress was a blessing. The room had dressers and other furniture made of the finest wood. In fact, everything in the room was made of the finest and most comfortable material. Seras hadn't asked for that, but Integra had insisted on it, saying it was to make up for all the trouble she and Alucard had caused her. Seras only smiled and undressed, putting on a lovely silk robe, relishing the feeling of the silk against her bare skin. She snapped another finger and a small radio came on, playing soothing music. But as Seras pushed aside the silk drapes surrounding her bed, she paused and starred, surprised. Lying on her pillow was a beautiful white rose.

Seras leaned forward and gently picked up the flower, lifting it to her nose and sniffing it lightly. The rose smelled pleasant, and it seemed as if suddenly all her worries and aches were gone. In fact, Seras reached back and stretched her arms, and was surprised to see that all her aches _were _gone! She looked down at the rose again, puzzled. _Who left me a white rose? _She wondered. Not that she was upset, far from it. No one had ever done something so, so, _romantic_ for her. _But a white rose? _She glanced up at the ceiling, unable to stop herself from wishing that it was a red rose. She was pleased that someone had left her a rose, but she had always loved red roses, and had always wished some one would give her a bunch of red roses. But when Seras looked down she nearly jumped into the air, for there in her hand were indeed a _bunch of red roses! _

Seras starred down at them, unable to understand what was going on. A minute ago they had been a single white rose, now that single white rose had become a bunch of red roses. Seras gently lifted them to her nose and smelled them, her eyes widening when she realized they were indeed real. She felt them gently in wonder, thinking that perhaps they were an illusion. But as she felt them in her hand she realized they were indeed real. Seras went over to her table in the middle of the room and laid them gently down. She turned around and picked up a vase to hold the flowers, but when she turned around, she nearly dropped the vase. For there on the table the roses were in the most beautiful vase Seras had ever seen. And on top of that the roses had grown larger and even more beautiful. Seras put her vase back and knelt down next to the vase. She marveled at it's intricate designs and sculpture, and the beauty of it's paintings took her breath away. She touched it gently, but some how knew already that it was real. As Seras sat there wondering what was going on, she could help but to wonder what was going on, and who had done this, and how this had happened.

But as Seras starred at the roses and the vase, she began to suspect who had done this. Her eyes widened, and she thought to herself. _Oh! Surely HE didn't do this, did he? This isn't exactly something he would do out of the blue, but this is something he would do. So, what exactly does this mean? _As she sat there pondering what all this meant, she couldn't stop herself from blushing, or smiling.

**Later That Day**

Draco and Kalla strode down the street, smiling and laughing, neither of them upset or uneasy about what had happened earlier. When Draco had met up with her and taken her to a park to try and explain to her that he thought they should stop dating, the young woman had stunned him by beating him to it. When they had arrived at the park Kalla had turned to him and smiled and said in a calm yet some what amused voice. "So is this where you want to ask me if it's okay if we stop dating?" Draco has been stunned and shocked. He had stared at Kalla and had been even more shocked to see that she was smiling warmly! "How did you know?" Draco had asked weakly. Kalla had laughed and smiled again and said calmly. "Draco, I may not be a vampire, but I can still read you. You liked me and enjoyed my company, but you're heart belongs to another woman, probably one who you thought was beyond you're reach. But I guess that recently something changed, something that made you decide to go after her after all. Am I right?"

Draco had only been able to nod weakly. Kalla smiled sadly and said in a quite voice. "Draco, I like you, but I enjoy you're friendship. You're a unique individual, a vampire, and a one of a kind. You deserve to be with someone who can fully understand." She paused, and then asked innocently with a coy smile. "So, who is she?"

Draco starred at Kalla for a moment before slowly shaking his head and asking. "You're not mad? You don't hate me or never want to see me again?" Kalla looked at him oddly and asked. "Why would I do that? I knew the whole time we were dating that it would never last. I the daughter of a politician with my path already laid before me. You are a vampire and the son and heir to Sir Integra. It would have never lasted. But I still had fun, and I still want to be friends." She paused and then asked again with another smile. "So? Who is she?"

Draco shook his again and said calmly. "Seras." Kalla raised an eyebrow and whistled. She looked at Draco and laughed. A moment later she calmed down and said with a smile. "You sure swing for the fence. She's what, 20 years older than you?" Draco nodded glumly. Kalla wasn't exaggerating at all. "Something along that line. But I can't help it. She's part of the Hellsing Clan, and I see her every day. Ever since I was a child I liked her. But recently my feelings grew stronger, much stronger. The more I think about it, the more it makes sense and doesn't make sense at the same time. It makes sense because we are both vampires and both part of the Hellsing Clan. But she's over twice my age. And it doesn't help that she raised me. I know that in her eyes I will always be a child." Draco sighed and looked at Kalla helplessly. "What should I do?"

Kalla starred at him, her eyes sparkling with delight. "Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say it looks like you're asking for my help to help you win the heart of a women twice you're age who raised you. Am I right?" Draco nodded, causing Kalla to yell in delight. She looked at Draco with a broad grin. She saw his confused look and smiled. "I do love playing match maker. I've helped all my female friends find boyfriends. But this, well this should be a challenge and very, _very _interesting. Very well, I accept. I'll help you win the heart of Seras. So tell me, have you done anything special for her?"

Draco nodded and told her about the flowers, and the vase. As he told her about it, Kalla's eyes had widened, evidently impressed and surprised. "You can do that? Wow, that's impressive, not to mention very sweet. I bet that caught her attention. Now, here is what you have to do next." And so the two of them had started walking, Kalla asking questions and giving suggestions. Draco nodded and listened intently, trying to remember it all. But it was a little difficult to remember it all. _Ha! I can read minds and hearts like open books, but I hardly understand women at all. I'm glad Kalla agreed to help. I'd never pull this off without her. _When Draco smiled and told Kalla this, she smiled and patted him on the cheek. "Well, if you know that, then maybe you're not completely hopeless. Now, lets go shopping!" Draco only smiled and let Kalla lead him on, glad, truly glad that she had understood him so well. But above all else he was glad that she was still his friend.

And now here they were, going from to store to store, laughing and joking, having a good time. Kalla was leading him from shop to shop, asking more and more questions about Seras and what she was like. As Draco answered, Kalla listened and began pointing out what Seras would likely enjoy as a gift. The day seemed to fly by, and soon it was dusk, the sun slowly setting, bathing the city in it's dying light. Draco checked his watched and saw he should head back soon.

Kalla noticed his slight hesitation and saw him glance up at the sky in resignation. "You're wondering how she reacted to the flowers." It was a statement, not a question, but Draco nodded any way. Kalla smiled softly and leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, a gesture of friendship and reassurance. He smiled at her and she whispered. "You'll be fine. I don't know a single woman who wouldn't be impressed by you're gift."

She paused and then said just as softly. "But you know that. So why are you nervous?" Draco looked at her and sighed. "Because only _I _could have done that. No one else in my family has the power to do that. She's going to know it was me. Sooner or later she'll ask me, and I won't lie. I'm, I'm just nervous how she will react to me telling her how I feel. I'm afraid she's just going to laugh or dismiss me. Either way, I, I just don't know."

Kalla stopped and turned to him and hugged him gently. "You'll do fine. I know you will." She backed up and looked him in the eyes. "Draco listen. You don't have to lie, but you don't go up to a woman and say that you love her. It isn't the best approach. My advice, which I hope you take, is this. Build up to it. Be nice to her, complement her, flirt with her. Work you're way to admitting how you feel. Hint at it, dance around it, but never say it. Over time she will come to appreciate you, and then, when she is ready, _THEN_ you tell her. Until then, bide you're time and do you're best to make her happy. When she is ready, tell her how you feel. And if she feels the same way, she'll say so. Now, go home and be you're self. Women can tell when you're faking or being something you're not. Trust me, the worst thing you can do is pretend to be something. Now, how about buying her a gift today,and give it to her in several days. Women love to be pampered." And with that she strode into a fancy store, leaving Draco on the sidewalk.

Draco stood there for some time, digesting everything she had just said. Finally he strode in after Kalla and began moving among the rows of expensive gifts. As Kalla began looking at some of the more expensive items, they heard a voice behind them say tightly. "I'm sorry, but this is a refined shop. Window shopping isn't allowed. And since these gifts are beyond children, I am afraid I must ask you two to leave, immediately." Draco and Kalla looked at each other and laughed. They turned to see a mid aged man in a suite starring at them coldly. "I fail to see the humor here. Now as I just said." The man began, but before he could ask them to leave again Draco looked into his the old man's eyes, his gaze hard and intense, his bright blue eyes unblinking. The man's words were caught in his throat, and suddenly he couldn't move, his body stiff. He didn't know why, but those eyes held him in place, freezing his blood. His breath came to him in quite gasps, his hands trembling. Draco calmly pulled out his wallet and showed his I.D., which identified him as Draco Hellsing, a member of one of the most prestigious, wealthy and powerful families in all of England.

The man paled as he read the I.D., and by the time he saw the Hellsing family badge he was trembling visibly. Draco smiled slightly,always amused at the sight. When ever Draco entered the most expensive or renowned stores and places the employ's always saw him as a simple kid off the street and asked him to leave. But when ever Draco pulled out his I.D. And flashed his Hellsing family badge which was right next to the I.D., well, the people tended to get a lot more polite, and a lot more nervous. Just like now. Draco looked at the man and said calmly. "I am looking for a gift for a certain female, and my friend here is helping me pick one out. I have no intention of only window shopping, and if you would be so kind as to leave us alone, we will buy a gift all the swifter. I assume you would accept my family's account, correct?" The man nodded quickly, still not speaking. Draco smiled. "Good, now if you will excuse us, we would like to shop in peace." The man nodded again and all but fled to some other part of the store, just wanting to be away from the young man.

Draco sighed and looked back at Kalla, who was looking at him with an am used grin. "They always get a lot politer when they learn who you are." She paused and smiled even wider. "Imagine what would happen if I showed them _my _family badge and I.D. as well?" Draco pictured the man's reaction when he realized that Kalla was the daughter and heir to an equally powerful and respected family and grinned. "They'd probably feint." Kalla grinned and the two of them went back to shopping. Finally Kalla picket out a specific gift and handed it to Draco. "My advice is to leave it on her pillow the same way as the flower. In fact, leave every gift you get her on her pillow. It will show that they are from the same person. Also, I think it is more romantic. Of course, once you tell her how you feel, _then _yougive it to her face." Draco nodded and the two of them went to the counter. The man was now behind the counter and paled slightly as Draco walked up. Draco paid and together he and Kalla walked away, both trying not to laugh at the man's obvious sigh of relief when the two of them headed for the door.

As the walked outside Draco called the Mansion and ordered a car to come pick them up. As he hung up he glanced next to Kalla and smiled. "Thank you, Kalla. You have no idea how relieved I am that you're helping me." Kalla grinned and the two of them walked to the spot where Draco's car would pick them up. As they waited on the side of the road, Draco noticed men up and down the street all starring at them. Draco glanced around and sighed as he saw that there was nobody else in sight. It was a weekday and many people were already home or still at work, and this was a rather quite spot of the city anyway. One of the men nodded to his friends and all of them began moving towards Draco and Kalla. Draco quickly counted seven of them and almost laughed to himself. Kalla noticed them and smiled at Draco, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "Try not to hurt them." Was all she whispered.

Draco smiled and nodded as the men approached. As the men neared he and Kalla backed up against the wall in mock nervousness. Soon the seven men were starring at the two of them, only a few feet away in a pack. One stepped forward and grinned, obviously the leader. "You two seemed to be lost. How bout we give you an escort to where you want to go. We'll do it for a cheap price, of course." While he smiled and looked cheerful, Draco clearly understood it as a threat.

Draco looked around and smiled warmly and said in a cheerful voice as well. "Well, thank you for the offer, but I called the Mansion and asked one of the cars to pick us up. They should be here shortly, the Hellsing Mansion is only a few minutes from here after all." As he said this all the men suddenly became very still and began muttering nervously. The leader looked back and silenced his men. He turned back and asked in a suddenly serious voice. "You saying you work for the Hellsing family?" Draco simply shook his head, which caused the leader to sigh and smiled in relief. Draco's next words stole that smile right off the man's face. "No. I am Draco Hellsing, son and heir to Sir Integra Hellsing." Draco smiled as the leader took an involuntary step back, and the eyes of all the men widened in shock. As Draco starred at the stunned and suddenly nervous men, he couldn't stop himself from saying. "I take it you're familiar with my family. Well, I must say, I wonder what my father would say about this."

If Draco mentioning his family had shocked the men, mentioning his father seemed to terrify them. Alucard was known only to the most powerful politicians and military leaders. The public all knew that Sir Integra was married and had children, but no one knew _who _she was married to. No one even knew the man's name, and the husband of Sir Integra was cloaked in shadow, and the rumors and tales about him were fearsome indeed. Draco had heard many of the rumors and claims. The lesser ones said that he was a wanted for countless murders or he had escaped from death row. The more common and accpeted ones were that Integra's husband was a government assassin, while others claimed he was a serial killer and mass murdering psychopath and others claimed he even spent his days torturing and disemboweling helpless victims pulled off the street. Draco found it ironic just how true the most outrageous rumors sometimes were.

The men were all muttering rapidly to each other. Finally the leader managed to silence them and looked down at Draco with a grin. "Well well well, a son of Sir Integra Hellsing, eh? I bet you would fetch a fancy price." Draco nodded and smiled. "Oh yes, I would fetch a very high price." But before any of them men could grin, Draco added. "Yes, I imagine sending a hundred trained soldiers, plus snipers and assassins to rescue me would cost quite a bit. And seeing how the Hellsing House Guard have the latest technology and weapons, it would cost quite a bit. Of course, you should know that my mother handles criminals the same ways she handles her enemies. Absolutely no mercy. The last man who pissed her off was found floating in the London bay with his head cut off, the man's head missing. The man's brother and partner got a package the next day containing the man's head. And that was when she was in a good mood and not personnel. I wonder what she would do to a bunch of thugs who tried to kidnap and ransomed her son and heir?"

Draco grinned and watched his words take affect over the thugs. Any street bum knew that Hellsing had it's own private soldiers, a private army of fanaticaly loyal and highly trained and equipped killers who wouldn't hesitate to slaughter anyone who dared to threaten the Hellsing Family. And it didn't take long for them to realize they could never hope to stand up to Hellsing, not even close. But as the leader realized this he sudden;y grinned. "Perhaps, but perhaps we just sell ya to the highest bidder. We may not be much of a match to Hellsing, but I know a few men who would pay a fortune to have you brought to them. And then _they_ would deal with you're family. We, on the other hand, would be rich and free. So what do you say to that." And with that he laughed and drew a gun from his jacket and pointed it at Draco. As he did so all the other men nodded or gulped and likewise drew their weapons.

Draco looked at the seven men and grinned. He slowly raised his hands, but when his hands were level with the guns his hands snapped out faster than the men could see. Suddenly they all looked down and saw all the barrels on their guns had been crushed, and were now useless. They all looked up to see Draco grinning, his eyes glowing bright blue. His hands reappeared in front of him as he laughed and said in a quite voice. "I think it's time you learned _why _everyone fears my family, and just _what _my father has been training me." And with that Draco stepped forward and lightly struck the leader in the chest, a blow that looked as if it was a mere tap. But to the shock of all the men, the leader was hurled backwards and slammed heavily into the brick wall on the other side of the street. The men looked back at their leader, stunned.

They slowly turned back to Draco and Kalla, who were gone. They looked back at their leader to see Draco calmly holding the man in the air with one hand, Kalla smiling by his side. Draco grinned and hurled the leader at the men, and the man flew through the air and slammed into the pack of men, knocking all of them off their feet. They all landed in a pile on the ground, dazed and confused. They looked up at Draco one by one, their swagger and confidence suddenly replaced by fear, lots and lots of fear. Draco starred down at them and grinned, his teeth suddenly very sharp and pointy, a fact that the men seemed all to realize.

"Now you have glimpsed a small potion of my strength, nothing more. Unless you want to see my full strength, and believe me, you do _not _want to see that, I suggest you leave now. And if any of you street trash _ever _try something like this again on my friend Kalla, I will personally hunt you all down one by one and tear you're hearts out of you're chest with my bare hands." The men all paled and as one they leaped to their feet and ran off, not one of them looking back. Draco and Kalla laughed as they watched the last of the men disappear from view. Draco turned to his friend and asked. "Are you all right?" Kalla nodded and laughed, and Draco smiled in relief.

The two of them stood their for another minute, chuckling, when the car came into view. It pulled up to them and the driver climbed out and smiled. "Hello Lord Draco, Lady Kalla. Are you ready to leave, or would you like to make a detour?" Draco shook his head and opened the door for Kalla. "Drop Kalla of first, and then take me home please." The driver nodded and climbed back in. As Draco climbed in and shut the door, he looked over to Kalla and smiled. "Thanks again for all you're help." Kalla nodded and grinned. "Glad to help. But you have to promise to tell me _every _little juicy detail! Deal?" Draco laughed and nodded, and Kalla clapped her hands and laughed in glee. "This is going to be _so _interesting!" Draco only shook his head and sighed. His last thoughts before they zoomed off to Kalla's house were. _Some times I just understand her. What is so interesting about all of this? _

**Later that Night**

The car pulled into the Mansion's garage and Draco climbed out. He headed off to his mother's office, nodding and waving as he was greeted by all the servants and guards he passed. Soon he reached his mothers office and knocked. "Enter." Came the clear reply and Draco walked in. His mother looked up at him and smiled, her face lighting up when she saw him. As Draco sat down he studied his mother, who was like wise studying him intently. Finally Draco smiled and asked. "What? What is it mom? The only time I ever saw you this happy was when I admitted I liked Seras!"

Integra smiled mischievously and and said innocently. "Oh, I was just wondering if you had anything to do with that little surprise Seras found in her room?" Draco fought hard to keep his face calm. "What surprise?" He asked calmly. Integra studied him carefully and said. "Seras found a large white rose on her pillow. But while that is sweet, she claims that the white rose became a bunch of even more beautiful red roses. And when she placed them on her table and went to get a vase, she came back to find them already in a breathtakingly beautiful and intricately painted vase. She claims that roses don't seem to need water, and when ever she smells them she find's that the scent erases all her aches, pains and worries. She hasn't stopped talking about them all afternoon. I have never seen Seras blush like that, ever. In fact, I think she was quite impressed, and rather charmed. Now, I wonder who could have done such a thing?" As she finished, his mother looked at him expectantly.

Draco thought about denying it, but finally he caved in and nodded. "Alright, alright mom, I sent her the gift. I know how much she liked flowers, and I over heard her talking to you a year ago about how when she was younger and human, men who wished to court her would leave gifts and flowers at her house and how much she liked those gifts. So I decided to leave her a gift on her pillow. But I wanted to make it very special, so I bought the additional vase and flowers and used my powers to put the vase and flowers there, and I put some of my power to make them stay permanently fresh." He paused and then asked suddenly. "Did she really like it that much?"

Integra laughed and smiled. "Are you kidding? She _loved _it! She's spent the entire day in her room, looking at them and smelling them. And every time I saw her she was either smiling or blushing." Integra paused and then added quietly. "If you keep this up she may end up becoming quite smitten with you." Integra paused and then said with a grin. "Now, how about you go back to the compound, and try to keep you're self in check and not overwhelm Seras with such gifts. If you're not careful, Seras might kiss you to death." Integra laughed as Draco blushed furiously. Draco nodded and headed for the door, still blushing. As he left Integra continued to laugh. The more she thought about it, the more likely it seemed to be that Seras might just be wooed over by Draco after all. And as Integra thought about it, that didn't sound too bad. _I better watch out. If Draco's not careful, I might end up as a grandmother very soon. _

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review! Next time, Draco continues to pursue Seras, and Seras knows it's him! Could she confront him, could she be smitten? And what happens if she isn't! What Will happen? Find out next time if the Hellsing clan will have a new couple, or a new rival!**


	4. Chapter 4

Draco slipped into Seras's room and glided over to her bed, gently laying a small box on the silk pillows. It had been two months since Kalla and him had broken up but remained friends, two months since he had given Seras those roses, two months since he had finally accepted how he felt about Seras and had decided to win her heart. In those two months, he had started to spend more time with the older vampire, talking and interacting with her, slowly getting to know her better, and allowing her to get to know him better. In that time he had left many gifts on her pillows, all of them different and romantic. But he had never told Seras that it was him, or admitted how he felt about her, _yet_.

But Seras had never confronted him on the gifts, in fact she never mentioned them to anybody other than Draco's mother, Integra. Draco often overheard the two of them talking about the gifts, quietly, Seras stating that she thought a Hellsing employ who fancied her was probably sneaking them in some how, much to Integra's obvious amusement. So Draco had continued their relationship as always. Or at least he had done that at first, but recently that relationship had changed, slowly, but changed none the less.

The two of them had always been friends. Ever since Draco could talk and understand what was going on around him he had spent time with Seras on a daily bases. But that had always been in the Compound, surrounded by the rest of his crazy family. But over the past few months Seras and him had spent more time by themselves, talking and laughing as they told each other stories of their lives, though Seras had far more to tell than him. And even more recently Seras and him had spent time outside the compound, just the two of them, strolling down the streets of London. It had always been just a casual stroll or some minor errand, but Draco had come to treasure those times when just the two of them left the Compound and spent the afternoon in London. Draco smiled ruefully when he recalled the many jealous stares he received by males of all ages as he and Seras walked down the streets of London, laugh and shouting, running into stores and trying on clothes in front of each other. Those trips had always been casual, but Draco had secretly been considering them dates. He had only told Kalla that, but he suspected his mother knew that from the way she was always smirking when she saw him when he and Seras came home.

Draco smiled even wider as he recalled a recent trip. The trip had been a week before, but Draco could remember it vividly, and he doubted he would _ever _forget it. They had gone into a pub and had walked in, laughing loudly and sat in a corner booth. As they had begun looking at what to order Draco had noticed that nearly ever man in the pub was secretly or even openly starring at Seras, and Draco could understand why. Seras's pale soft skin, long silky hair(she had been growing it longer recently), beautiful face alone caught the eye of many males, and her lithe yet incredible supple body was down right stunning. But while Draco could understand their attraction, the lewd ways they were looking at Seras offended him deeply.

He looked at Seras only to see her starring at a menu and smirking slightly. He remembered wondering why she had been smirking like than when Seras had raised the menu in front of her face and whispered to him. "Hey, Draco, up for a little joke?" The way Seras's eyes had sparkled, so full of energy and mischief had made Draco's entire body tingle. Seras had grinned at him whispered. "What do you say we give all our viewers a show! Follow my lead." Draco hadn't know what she had meant until she had lowered the menu and then leaned forward and kissed him on the lips!

At first he had been too stunned to respond, but gradual his confusion had melted away into something wonderful, and something primal. Suddenly Draco had been kissing Seras back, his lips savoring her wonderful taste. His body had shivered the whole time their lips had remain connected, and he had suddenly wanted to do more, so much more! His hand had twitched as a thousand thoughts and idea had raced through his mind, and he had barely been able to restrain himself. Finally when he was on the verge of all but tackling Seras to the floor Seras had begun to pull away, and he had let her go, though he wanted more than all the world to keep kissing this wonderful woman. But he had controlled himself and kept himself in check, _barely. _

Draco had sat there, stunned and dumbfounded, unable to believe what they had just done, the warmth and taste of Seras's kiss and lips still upon his lips, his mouth tingling as if it had been electrocuted. Finally he had looked up to see all the men dumbfound, all of them starring in utter disbelief, and in complete jealousy. Seras had giggled next to him and moved closer next to him, nestling her head on his shoulder, drawing even more jealous stares as she whispered under her breath. "Great acting Draco, they never guessed that you weren't faking it!" Draco had turned to her and grinned weakly, embarrassed at just how true that statement was! They had left a short while later, Draco still dumbfound and Seras laughing at the top of her lungs. They had kept that incident between them, and Draco had been very careful not to tell his mother!

Now a week later his body still burned and tingled when ever he thought of Seras and him kissing in the pub. As he stood there in Seras's room, he wondered how much longer he could keep this up. How much longer could he pretend to be only a friend? How much longer could he hold himself back? How much longer could he only express himself by giving her gifts, and only gifts?

"I am wondering that myself. I honestly thought you would have told her by now." Draco froze instantly, wishing in all the world that he was wrong and had miss-heard that voice. But Draco knew he hadn't, and the young man slowly turned to view his father! Alucard was standing next to the door, which he had closed silently, and was starring at his son, prodigy and heir with a giant grin on his face. He glanced at the gift and shook his head. He looked back at Draco and said calmly. "How much longer, Draco? How much longer will you dance around you're feelings and not tell Seras? You're not a child anymore, and you may be only a young man in terms of years, but everyone, including Seras I might add, sees you as a grown man and an adult. So, how much longer will you hide and try woo a woman who has no clue you like her? How much longer before you suck it up and make a stand like the man you are?"

Draco starred at his father, surprised, though he knew he shouldn't be. Alucard seemed to know just about everything involving his family, but still, the way he was carelessly talking about Draco and how he felt and acted around Seras stunned him. Draco finally shook his head and stood strait and tall, proud and determined, neither shamed or intimidated by his father. His looked into Alucard's gleaming eyes and said calmly. "I know how I feel about Seras, and I know she views me as a man, now. But I am not going to ruin everything, including my chances at winning her heart, just because I am impatient. Unlike _you, _I plan to wait for the right moment, the right circumstances_, _to tell her. Until I see that it is the right time and place, I will wait. But when the time comes, regardless of how soon or long, I will tell her then and there and not back down or wait." And with that he calmly strode past his grinning father and headed down the hall without looking back.

Alucard stood there for a long, long time, grinning all the while. He replayed his son's words over and over in his head, remembering the young determination in the young man's voice and eyes. _Hm, maybe I was wrong. Perhaps he could pull this off without my help. Perhaps he really should wait for the proper time, no matter how long that may take. _Alucard paused for a moment and then laughed. _Now where would the fun be in that! _The ancient vampire suddenly snapped his fingers and walked forward. He would honor his promise to his lovely bride, hell, he had to! Alucard had enraged Integra before, and Alucard usually wound up sleeping alone in his coffin, for a _very _long time. But just because he promised not to interfere didn't mean he could lend a little help here and there, God knew Integra had!

As Alucard starred down at the present on the silk pillows, he suddenly grinned even more and conjured a bottle out of thin air. The bottle was hand crafted glass, filled with an ancient wine. The wine was priceless and old beyond measure, having been made from a long forgotten recipe that had not been made in centuries. But Alucard had once bought a massive amount of it, and had horded it over the centuries, using it sparingly, and only when the situation called for it. In fact, even though he bought all the bottles hundreds of years ago, he still had quite a stash. The wine was strong and spicy, but the flavor and age was nothing compared to it's secret affect. The wine, when drunk, intoxicated the drinker in an unusual manner. The wine made the drinker confront his or her feelings, confront their deepest and most hidden desires, and act upon them. The bottle didn't make you act upon feelings you didn't have, far from it! The proud vampire would never had used such a method. But it merely made you want to act upon those desires which you had but had been too afraid to act upon, just like Seras and Draco. As Alucard laid the bottle next to Draco's gift, he couldn't stop himself from grinning with anticipation. He knew Seras had feelings for Draco, he had known that for some time, she was just afraid to act upon them. And Draco was too afraid of being rejected to admit how he felt to her.

Alucard gently moved the bottle closer to the gift. _This is going to be an interesting night! _He thought with anticipation. He was amused by his son's and Seras's antics, but he had grown weary of their dancing around the matter. It was time for the two of them to face how they felt and act upon those desires! And if he had to nudge them in the right direction, all the better! With one last glance at the bottle he turned and left, not bothering to stay and watch the preceding.

He knew just how strong the wine was, having used it on Integra once or twice when she had forced him to sleep in his coffin for longer than he could stand to bare. A few cups of wine and Integra had gone from cold and withholding back to a wild and and insatiable. In fact, more than a couple of their children had been conceived the night Alucard had given his wife that wine. Though he had kept the truth about the wine to himself. He always enjoyed using the wine immensely, and used it as his ace in the hole when dealing with love. He only used it when he had to, but the situation called for it, and he surrendered the bottle without any regrets. To tell the truth, he was rather glad to be able to use it to aid his son! _Now to make sure I'm no where near here when the fireworks start, or all the wine I have left won't make Integra forgive me! _

But as Alucard strode away from Seras's room, knowing full well just what kind of fireworks would be taking place, the old vampire paused for a moment before heading back to his room for a small detour. After all, as Draco's father, Alucard could let himself be out done!

**Later that Night**

Seras walked into her room and knew instantly that some one had left her another gift. Her bed's curtains were open slightly, the ones next to her pillows! She shut the door and raced over to her bed with glee. She pulled the curtains back and found a large box of chocolates and a bottle of what looked like to be wine. Seras lifted up the gifts and place them next to the vase of roses before going to her closet and slipping into her favorite night gown. It was an incredible thin silk robe that clung to her body tightly, revealing most of her legs and every curve of her body. Integra had given it to her a month ago, smiling mischievously as Seras had tried it on. She remembered Integra had said with a smile. "Oh, _he _will love this!" While she didn't know who Integra was referring to, she agreed entirely. Seras knew that the robe was extremely revealing and sexual, but she felt _so _beautiful and sexy in it!

As Seras sat down on her soft couch, she poured herself a bottle as she tasted the chocolates. They were thick and creamy, just the way she liked them! And then she gently lifted the glass to her nose, inhaling gently. As she did she felt herself grow lightheaded for a second. But that passed, instantly replaced with a sudden thirst. She lifted the glass and downed the all the wine in one gulp, relishing in the burning tingle as the fiery liquid raced down her throat and into her stomach, filling her with a wonderful warm sensation. Seras sat back and sighed, feeling completely relaxed and at ease.

She reached forward and quickly poured another glass, sipping it slowly this time, savoring every drop. Seras had tasted countless wines over her life, and many of them recently, what with Alucard and Integra both fond of wine and Hellsing having a massive and near limitless amount of bottles in it's underground cellars. But this wine, this wine was unlike anything she had ever had before! As she slowly poured herself a third glass, her thoughts began to slowly drift over her life at Hellsing and the recent years of her life. They had been good years, despite the homicidal nature of the two eldest twins! And then there was Draco.

But as Seras thought of Draco, her body slowly began to change, ever so subtly, just like her thoughts. Seras began to marvel at the changes in the young man. _No! _She thought to herself suddenly. She thought about Draco, his strong body, his calm and determined eyes, and his unfathomable wisdom and compassion. _No. _She thought again, stronger this time. _He is not a young man any more. A young man is a teenage boy, one who is still growing up. He is an adult, a full grown man. He had been an adult for a long time, I just never realized how much of an adult until now. _And as Seras realized this, she began to think of Draco, thinking about how much he had change over the years. As she thought of his strong body and piercing blue eyes, she felt her heart begin to quicken and her blood begin to race. As she her blood began to warm and course through her veins, the memory of them kissing jokingly in the pub floated into her mind. But as she though back to the incident, she began to recall details, details that she had failed to notice due to her being blinded by the humor of the moment. She remembered the stunned and dreamy look in his eyes when she had pulled away. And she suddenly remembered his hesitance at breaking off, how he had tried to keep kissing her but had finally pulled away. As she remembered this and many other things, she began to wonder just how much of that had really been acting.

She placed a hand on her chest as she remembered the feeling of Draco's lips against her's, her hands on his face and his hand ever so slightly caressing her thighs. Seras paused for a moment, suddenly sitting up, trying to remember if his hand had been on her thigh. But as she thought about it, she suddenly admitted she didn't care, _she honestly didn't care. _Seras suddenly stood up and began to pace, unable to stop thinking about Draco. The more she thought about him, the more she came to realize how much she cared about him. She stopped and looked at the roses, inhaling their scent, trying to stop herself form thinking about Draco. _Yes, think about all you're gifts. Gifts from some one who admires you and cares about you. Some one who has an unusual flair for magic and romance. _

But as Seras thought that she suddenly stopped and starred at the roses, dumbfounded, unable to believe how blind and stupid she had been. _MAGIC! _She thought, unable to get the word out of her head. At first she had thought Alucard or another member of the family had placed the roses there for her on the behalf of a human suitor. But now she suddenly realized the truth, and felt like a complete fool for never seeing it! _How could I have been so blind? DRACO! Draco and only Draco is capable of that! HE gave me the roses and changed them for me and changed them and the vase! He gave me all the gifts! _As this thought rushed through her mind, she sat down, suddenly dizzy.

But now she was certain of many things, things that she should have realized before. But as she thought about it, she realized she hadn't wanted to realize them, at least on a subconscious level. Draco was the one who desired her! Draco was the one who loved her! And the more she thought about him, the more she pictured him in her mind, the more she came to realize one thing. _I love him back. _The thought simply occurred to her out of no where, and it didn't surprise her or stun her, and she didn't even consider why. All she knew was that she cared about Draco deeply. She had always liked him and cared for him, but over the last two months, and maybe even before that, her feelings had slowly deepened. She knew that she had slowly fallen in love with him. And as she thought about all the time the two of them had wasted and danced about their feelings, she came to one clear and startling thought. _I want him! I want him hear and now! _And as she accepted this thought, she began to wonder just how she could get Draco to visit her so late at night.

**Else Where**

Integra was sitting at her desk, sighing and looking down at the countless documents laying there in dismay. She sat back and sighed again, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep right there. But as Integra sat back and sighed, she suddenly noticed Alucard. Or more accurately, she suddenly noticed his _smile! _Integra was suddenly wide awake and very, _very suspicious._ And with good reason. When ever the old goat smiled like that, he was most certainly up to something! She starred at him for a long time before saying quietly. "Alucard?" She asked, saying his name slowly. Alucard looked at her still grinning, and Integra had to ask. "What are you so happy about?" But despite her determination to remain calm, she could not keep the suspicion out of her voice.

Alucard grinned at his wife and said with a laugh. "Oh, I'm just happy that my son is finally becoming a man. I think Seras should be good and ready by now, and she will probably be calling him any minute now. Ah! To think that Draco is a grown man now! Hopefully he'll be out disemboweling innocent people and ripping the beating hearts out of living peoples chest's soon. Hm, maybe that would be some good father son bonding time! Come to think of it I haven't maimed and tortured anyone lately. Yes! That would be the perfect time to ask how the night went. I'll have to do it soon though. Ah well, the sooner the better!" Integra starred mutely at her husband as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation, a demonic grin on his face and a sadistic gleam in his eyes. She registered quite a few things wrong with what he had just said, and she would have to deal with those quickly! But she would deal with those later, focusing on the most immediate problem.

"What did you do?" She growled, her voice threatening. Alucard sighed and walked over, picking up her glass of wine and taking a sip. The glass disappeared for a moment as he sat down on her desk, but he quickly passed it back to her after puckering his lips in dislike of the wine. He looked at her calmly and said in an even voice. "Oh, don't be so dramatic! I didn't do anything to break our promise, though you certainly did. By the way, I bet Draco will love the robe you gave Seras. I wonder if I could ever see _you _in one like it? I neither interfered nor got in the way of their relationship in anyway." He paused for a moment before adding a grin. "I merely prodded them in the right directing." He paused before adding with an even more wide grin. "Speaking of prodding, I do believe our son is no doubt prodding our female friend Seras in a manner that both of them find most enjoyable!" Integra sputtered at her husbands bold and brazen remark and grabbed her glass of wine and downed the whole glass in a couple of gulps.

She put down the glass and starred at him grimly. She doubted he had done anything to place their son or Seras in danger, for he loved them both and would never harm them or cause them pain. But on the other hand Alucard wasn't very good at subtly.(Ha! That's what _she _thinks!) "If you did anything to upset them, I'll—" Alucard cut her off with a laugh. "You'll what? Make me sleep in a coffin by myself? I doubt that. It's been quite a while since the two of us had a good long haul in bed." He paused before adding with a large grin and a twinkle in his eyes. "And I seem to remember you being rather wild when ever we finally do have some fun after that long. In fact, I seem to remember you being so wild I can almost not keep up. _Almost._"

As Integra starred ta him hard, trying to maintain her anger and displeasure, she realized that it had been a rather long time since the last time they had made love. _Too long. _A voice in her head. And as she starred at her husband, she could help but to notice that she suddenly was rather wide awake, and couldn't stop herself from glancing at their bedroom, where a rather comfortable and large bed awaited, completely cut off from the rest of the Compound, and completely soundproof! Suddenly Alucard was behind her, lifting her to her feet. As she starred at his grinning face, she huffed and sighed, shaking her head. "How do you do that? When ever I want to stay angry, you always manage to calm me down." Alucard slipped a small bottle into his inner jacket pocket without Integra noticing. "Oh, I have my ways." He said with a grin.

"I know you do." Integra said with a sly smile. And with that she calmly turned and walked towards the bedroom, her hips swaying ever so slightly as she walked. As she reached the door, she looked back and said huskily, her eyes promising a night of wonder. "You coming?" Alucard nodded and quickly crossed the room, suddenly all thoughts of Draco and Seras gone. He'd talk to his son tomorrow. In the mean time, the duty of marriage called. Alucard smiled even broader. _Ah, the sacrifices I make. _The ancient vampire thought with a chuckle. As he walked in to the room and saw Integra already in her most revealing nightgown, grinning and waiting, he realized without a shadow of a doubt that this would be an unforgettable night for him and Integra as well as his son and Seras!

**Back in Seras's Room**

Draco walked up to Seras's door and knocked lightly, more than a little nervous. Draco had been reading an old tomb when he had sensed Seras calling him. Despite that lateness of the hour he had stopped what he was doing and gone off to her room, albeit quietly. The Compound was eerily silent around him, and Draco couldn't help but to wonder why Seras had summoned him. _I wonder if she liked her gift? _"Come in, Draco." A voice from inside purred. The voice sounded odd to Draco, but he ignored that and walked in, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Seras, the door slowly shutting behind him. Seras was wearing a thin silk night gown, one that clung to her body tightly and barely covered the top of her thighs. Seras was reclining on her couch, and as he stood there, unable to stop himself from starring, Seras grinned at him and crossed her thighs, the robe sliding back even more.

_What's going on? _Draco wondered weakly, though truth be told that wasn't bothering him _too _much. Seras slowly stood up and stretched, the movement causing Draco to blush and advert his eyes. _What is going on with Seras. She's acting as if.....as if.....as...if, no, SURLY NOT! _But Seras slowly walked over to him, smiling warmly, her eyes filled with energy and a hunger Draco had never seen before. As Seras reached him, she grinned and purred and a voice that made Draco's heart beat all the fast. "I'm so glad you came, Draco. I wanted to thank you for you're gift. I wanted to thank you for _all _you're gifts." Draco's eyes widened and Seras laughed warmly, her laughter beautiful and intoxicating.

"Oh, yes, I know you were the one's giving my the gifts. Just like I know how over the last few months you have been trying to pursue me in the hopes of winning my heart." She paused and then whispered. "Just like I know how you weren't faking our kiss at the pub." Draco's eyes widened even more, and Seras grinned and leaned forward, her face only inches from his, their eyes, and lips, only inches apart. Seras whispered to him, her hot breath on his face, Draco's face burning as he starred at her, suddenly having to fight the urge to lean forward and kiss her. "I know you were really kissing me at the pub, kissing me because you wanted to. You enjoyed it, I could tell." She paused before adding in an even quieter voice. "And I enjoyed it too."

And as she said this, as the words had barely left her lips, she stepped forward and kissed him, her warm lips against his, her hands wrapping around his waist and pulling him against her. Draco was stunned, but only for a moment. The stunned and confused part of him washed away. Soon he wrapped his arms around Seras and pulled her into a tight embrace, his body pushing against hers, his lips never leaving hers. And as he stood there holding himself against Seras, their lips and bodies entwined, he could feel something stirring inside him, something primal and hungry, a burning hunger unlike anything he had ever felt or experienced in his entire life. When they finally broke apart they starred ta each other, stunned and breathless, but extremely happy.

Draco looked at Seras and whispered. "I, I don't know what to say. I've wanted this for so long, and now that the time has finally come, I—" Seras silenced him with a finger to his lips. She starred into Draco's eyes, so mature and wise, and smiled. "I've wanted this as well. I just never realized it. I, I don't know how it happened, Draco. I've always liked you and admired you, but," Seras paused and then said what she knew she had to say. "But over the last few months I've fallen in love with you Draco." As she said this Draco jolted back as if he had been struck. "You did?" He said weakly, unable to believe what was happening. Seras nodded at him, her face confused. "I, thought you would be happy." She said quietly, unsure of what to make of his reaction.

But any confusion melted away as Draco's eyes suddenly lit up and had grabbed her and suddenly pulled her into another blissful kiss, this time putting all the passion and care, lust and desire, putting _everything _he had ever felt or thought into that kiss, letting Seras see for the first time just how deep his feelings ran for her. Seras felt her legs grow week and her head grow dizzy, unable to cope with amount of passion and desire that was pouring out of Draco. She had known he liked her, but as they stood there, Seras came to realize that Draco's feelings ran deeper than she had ever imagined. Finally Draco pulled back, grinning like a fool as he looked at her, and Seras clung to him, her legs still weak. As she stood there, clinging to him, she thought about all the implications and thoughts and consequences that would come with this relationship, but as she slowly sank to the floor, she knew with in her heart she didn't care.

As she fell to the floor Draco leaned down and swept her up in his strong arms and carried her towards her bed. She could tell from his happy face that he didn't have quite have what she had in mind. As he laid her down on her bed, he didn't crawl in. Instead he remained standing, starring down at her in wonder, unable to believe that this was really happening. Draco smiled an leaned down and kissed her on the lips gently, clearly meaning to not go any farther, but Seras suddenly grinned and grabbed his shirt and yanked him down onto the bed. As he fell down on top of her she rolled over so that she was kneeling on top of him, his waste between her thighs. Draco starred up at her, stunned at the turn of events. Seras bent down and kissed him, her body pressing against his.

Draco lay there, unable to believe what was happening. He was lying in Seras's bed, with the woman who had just admitted that she loved him lying on top of him! As Seras kissed him he tried to sort through the thoughts in his head, which were screaming for him to stop, and the burning hunger in his heart, which was howling for him to go ahead and do what they both wanted to do. Draco lay there, his thoughts and feelings raging back and forth, unable to decide what to do. But as Seras pulled away and sat up on top of him, her thighs rubbing against his legs, the top of her robe fell away, leaving her upper body bare. As Draco starred up at the topless Seras, who was starring down at him with hungry and lustful eyes, Draco felt his mind go blank, suddenly stripped of all thoughts and reasons as the desires within his heart and body took over, his reason instantly replaced with burning lust, all thoughts of restraint gone.

He flipped Seras over and rolled on top of her, his lips finding hers, his hands slowly sliding over his stomach, her smooth skin cool beneath his burning hands. Seras gasped as his hands slowly slid up to her breasts, his burning hot hands sending tendrils of pleasure down her body, making her lightheaded for a moment. As they lay there, all sense of time was lost to them. All thoughts of the past and the future, gone. All thoughts of tomorrow were stripped of their minds, all thoughts of of the rest of the family no longer important. All that mattered to the two of them was that they had each other, and that they made the most of the moment.

Seras grabbed his shirt and ripped it off his chest, tossing it to the floor with a smile, starring up at his muscular chest in wonder. She had always known that Draco worked out intensly every day, but she had never imagined this much! As she starred up at his muscular chest, she smiled as she lifted her hands and ran her fingers over his muscles. As her fingers slid up and down his chest, she was impressed and more than a little excited by how physicaly strong and powerful Draco. Her hands roamed up and down his chest, her nails digging into his skin. Moments later her fingers stopped roaming and sucddenly began decending until they reached his pants, and as her fingers curled around his belt Seras opened her mouth, her fangs sliding out as she hissed in pleasure, her eyes glowing bright red in anticipation. Draco's eyes glowed just as brightly as she tore off his belt and his pants slid down. A moment later Draco was lying on top of her once more, kissing her slowly, with nothing but her robe separating them.

As Draco softly caressed her body with his hands, Seras grabbed his hands and lowered them to the knot holding her robe in place. As his hand hesitated on the knot, unsure if they were ready for this, Seras leaned her mouth next to his ear and whispered. "I am ready for this, you don't have to be afraid. I want this as much as you do. Now take me." Her hot breath and sensual voice stripped what little restrain he had left, and a moment later he tossed her robe on the floor beside the rest of their clothes. As he pressed himself against Seras's bare body, he basked in the feeling of her skin against his, her breasts rubbing against his chest, her lips against his. He could feeling himself growing more and more excited, and Draco could tell Seras was to from her gasping breath and smiling face.

Finaly Draco broke their kiss and looked her in the eye, his eyes asking permision. Seras looked up at him, smiling broadly, her eyes glazed with anticipation. She nodded up at him and closed her eyes, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Draco grinned and a moment later he lowered himself onto her slowly, gasping as he felt himself entering Seras for the first time. As he entered her Seras gasped loudly as well, hissing in delight, her nails digging into his back as she tightened her grip on his shoulders. A moment later Seras wrapped her legs and pulled Draco against her, kissing him gently as he slowly entered her gently. But their caution and slow restraint quickly disappeared, and soon the very bed shook as they gave into all the feelings and desires they had kept pent up for so long.

As the night wore on they explored each others in ways that left them breathless and panting, satisfied but somehow wanting more and more. Soon Draco felt a pressure building inside of his body. A wave of pure pleasure and desire washed over him as he felt it growing growing more and more, until he could hardly stand it. He felt as if he would explode if he didn't release the pressure. But as he felt himself about to explode, he suddenly stopped and pulled back quickly in fear. But as he tried to pull away Seras wrapped her legs around his waits and pulled him tightly against her, wrapping her arms around his back and holding him in place. "Don't." Was all she whispered into his ear. He tried to pull away again and whispered back. "I don't want to get you pregnant." Seras giggled in his ears and said with a sigh. "I have wanted to be a mother for over 20 years, but I never met the right man, until now. If you can't handle being a father, then do it. Otherwise don't stop." She pulled back and lay back on her pillows, looking up at him, unsure what his decision would be, but clearly hoping he would continue.

Draco paused for a moment, a thousand thoughts and possibilities racing through his mind. But out of no where a sudden clarity came over him. And all he could think of was how much he cared for her. _I love Seras, I know I do. I may be young, but I know beyond a shadow of a doubt I love her. She could have had anyone she wanted, but she chose me. _He looked down at her, her smiling face, her eyes so full of love and compasion. But at the same time he saw something he had never seen before. He looked at her, and realised she wanted this, she _needed _this. She didn't need to become pregnant, no, what she needed was a relationship _beyond _a simple boyfriend. A relationship deeper and more meaningful. A relationship that could develope into something long and lasting. Something that could last as long as she did with her immortal life. A relationship that _could _start a family. Draco realized she wanted more than a lover, she wanted a mate, a partner, and a family. She needed and wanted that, and Draco would give it to her, he _wanted _to give it to her.

Draco smiled down at her, nodded and said in a quite voice. " I bet you will make a wonderful mother." As Seras looked up at him, clearly surprised at his words. Draco smiled and whispered. "You want a relationship, one deeper than a mere boyfriend. You want a mate, and a family. I want the same thing. So, I will give you what you want." As he spoke Seras's face lit up in the brightest and most honest smile Draco had ever seen. And with that Draco slowly lowered himself on top of her, his lips meeting hers once more as he entered her again. Soon Draco felt the building pressure and pleasure once more, and this time he did not slow down of stop. Minuted later, just when he felt he really would explode, he drove himself into Seras with all his might and grabbed her back and pulled her against him. Seras wrapped her legs around him and kissed him passionately. Moments later the two of them climaxed and Draco and Seras groaned and gasped in disbelief but never broke their kiss as they tried to cope with the flood of pleasures and sensations raging through their bodies. Finally they broke their kiss, panting heavily, but wanting more. And more they did. Much more.

Hours later they were lying peacefully in bed, Draco on his back, Seras lying next to him, her head on his chest, her body against his. As they drifted off to sleep, both of them were smiling contently. Seras fell asleep first, breathing lightly as she rested on his chest. As he lay there, trying to digest everything that had happened, and everything that would happen because of this, he couldn't help but to smile. As he wrapped his arm around Seras and pulled her against him, he thought about what she ahd wanted. A mate, a partner. Some one who would stand by her, some one who would love her. As he starred at her sleeping form, he knew in his hear that he could do all that, that he _would _do that, and he would be glad to do so.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Please Review! Hope you enjoyed. Next time, Seras and Draco wake up and face what they did, and face what it means. As they come to terms with their relationship, the tell the rest of the clan of their decisions. Oh, side note, this is only the first plot line. The Bloodline of Alucard has many plot twists, all with different family members. All I can say is there is much more to come.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Seras woke up gradually, feeling better than she had in years. Seras yawned sleepily, her eyes still closed, breathing slowly. She felt warm and secure, completely relaxed. As she lay there, she gradually became aware of her surroundings. She was lying in bed, warm and safe. But she slowly also became aware of something else. She was lying in her bed, but she wasn't lying _on _her bed. She was lying on something warm and strong. Seras slowly opened her eyes and realized she lying on top of _Draco! _

Seras's eyes shot wide open, and she looked up into Draco's smiling face, so happy and content. Seras glanced down and saw that they were lying in her bed, underneath the covers, Draco's right arm wrapped around her back. As she looked down she realized they were both naked! But even though Seras was naked and lying in bed with Draco, her bare body pressing against his, her head on his strong chest, she didn't pull aware or climb out of bed. Some how, it just felt so, so _right_. As she lay there, she suddenly remembered last night, all of it. _I can't believe I made love to Draco! _ _I can't believe I told him I wanted to be a mother! I, what came over me? What the hell was I thinking?_

But Seras realized a moment later that she didn't really care about the answers to that question. It's true that she couldn't believe she had admitted her feelings to Draco and made love to him, but she also didn't mind. While she was surprised that she had said what she had said, she knew that she had meant every word. As she starred at Draco's peaceful sleeping face, she knew that she loved him, that she had loved him for some time, she had just never realized it. And the more she thought about the previous night, the more she came to realize she was glad that that the previous night had happened, and, given the choice, she knew she wouldn't do anything differently.

_But what now? _She wondered. She knew that what she had said was true, and she knew that Draco's feelings were genuine as well. _But what now? Where do we go from here? How do I explain to Alucard and Integra that I have fallen in love with and bedded their son? Well, Alucard won't mind. Hell, he'll probably love it! And he will _really _love that fact that Draco and I made love! But what of Integra? How will she handle it?_

As these thoughts coursed through her mind, she felt Draco begin to stir. She looked up at his face to see his eyes slowly opening, and when Draco saw her he smiled, suddenly very awake, his eyes glowing bright blue with delight. "Morning, love." He said calmly as he leaned forward and kissed her, their lips brushing lightly at first, but their hesitance soon washed away as their lips crashed together again urgently. Soon the two of them were kissing passionately, their bodies pressing against each other as their tongues battled furiously. Finally Seras pulled back and sighed contently. But as she opened her eyes and saw the dumbfound expression on Draco's face she giggled and kissed him lightly, unable to stop herself from smiling.

Seras smiled happily and put her head back on Draco's chest, sighing contently. But as she lay there she couldn't stop herself from asking. "Draco, what are we going to do? About you're, uh, _our _family. How will they react to us?" Seras asked in a serious tone. But she was surprised when Draco laughed and said in an amused voice. "Uh, Seras, I don't know how to say this lightly, but my mom and dad already know about us." Seras suddenly jolted up, stunned. "WHAT?" She asked in a loud voice. Draco smiled sheepishly at her. "My mom and dad knew that I liked you, but they decided to to get involved." As he spoke Seras starred at him in surprise. "Uh, well, how did they take it?" She asked finally. Draco laughed again and said. "They loved it. My dad thought it was hilarious." _No surprise there. _Seras thought dryly. "And my mom was beside herself with joy. I suspect that my mom was hoping this would happen one day, she just never told us." Seras was quite for a while, thinking about everything. Finally she just shook her head and smiled. _Well, at least now I know how they will react. Maybe I don't have anything to worry about after all. _

Draco and Seras lay there for a long time, not speaking or moving, just holding each other, relishing the felling of their bodies so close to each other. Finally Seras felt something moving next to her and she looked down to see the covers slowly rising up. She starred in shock at the rising blankets before rolling her eyes and looking up at Draco in exasperation and saying dryly. "Draco, dear. Do try to contain you're self." Draco smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but I can't really help it. I'm lying naked in bed with you, the most beautiful woman in the world. You're body is pressing against mine, and I'm so aroused I can't even move."

Seras looked back at the covers, which were still rising, and suddenly looked back at Draco, a sparkle in her eyes. "Hm, you can't move? We'll have to do something about that, won't we." And with that she slowly pulled off the blankets and climbed on top of him, her cool skin sliding over his. As she slowly rose on to all fours and knelt on top of him, Draco looked towards the door in concern. "My family might come in at any minute, and they will definitelyhear us if this anything like last night. We should—" What ever he was going to say died in his throat as he gasped as he felt Seras lower herself on top of him, sliding him into her. Seras leaned down and kissed him. "We'll be fine, we'll just have to be quite." Draco grinned and rolled over, flipping himself on top of her, driving himself deeper in the process. As Seras gasped and moaned loudly, Draco laughed and whispered to her. "Where is the fun in that?" Seras grinned up at him and laughed. "Where in deed?" She said in a husky voice. Seconds later they were beyond words.

**Later that Day (Much Later:)**

Much later that day the door to Seras's room opened and Seras strode out, wearing her best dress. Like her night robe and furniture, it had been a gift from Integra. The older woman seemed to enjoy giving Seras expensive gifts. But Seras was not very fond of dresses, and she had never worn this one. But after she and Draco had finished making love they had taken a shower to freshen up, though truth be told they had spent most of the shower making love, again. Finally they had climbed out and began dressing, and for some reason Seras had gotten the urge to wear the dress. After she had put the dress on she had turned to see Draco starring at her in wonder. "You look beautiful." He had said, causing her to blush.

Draco strode out the door right behind her and shut the door. Seras turned to him and they nodded at each other. The two of the strode off, side by side, heading for the living room, the largest room in the Compound, where the rest of the family would be. As they walked in quietly they surveyed the room. The room was large and filled with furniture, some of which was now occupied. Alucard was sitting and reading in a large wooden chair by the fire place, a large roaring fire lighting the room and filling it with a pleasant smell. Across the room Integra was sitting at a table, talking happily with her young twin daughters, little Youphie sleeping quietly in her mothers arms. The young sisters Tristan and Juliet were laughing and chattering away rapidly, there mother nodding along and laughing with them.

In one of the room's corners Altegra was sitting on the couch across from Vladimir, likewise reclining on a couch. In between them was a chess board. Lately the two had been playing games all the time. Unfortunately, apparently the two of them had come up with the rule that when playing games, the looser has to commit suicide. While Seras and Integra had been appalled at the idea, Alucard had pointed out in between fits of laughter that it helped to keep the twins in line. The method of suicide changed from game to game, the two of them had used knives, swords, axes, hammers and once they had even used a chainsaw. Seras saw a loaded double barrel shotgun next to the chess board and sighed.

Draco and Seras moved in and sat down quietly in the nearest couch, still unnoticed by the rest of the family. Seras was just about to speak when next to her Draco cleared his throat and said evenly. "Everyone, can we have you're attention for a minute." As he spoke everyone looked up, the room quickly going silent. Alucard looked up and suddenly grinned, his eyes eager. Integra looked over at the two of them, suddenly quite and waiting. Juliet and Tristan stopped talking and sat up and looked at Seras and Draco, quite and curious. Soon all the room was silent and waiting.

Well, silent for a moment. When Vladimir looked back at Seras, Altegra suddenly grabbed the shotgun and pointed it at Vladimir's head, pulling the trigger. The gun's barrel boomed and Vladimir's head exploded, his headless corpse falling to the floor. All the family turned as one to look at her, all of them glaring. Altegra looked at all of them, the grin on her face disappearing. She looked at all of them and shrugged. "What?" She asked calmly. "He would have done the same thing to me!" Alucard laughed and saluted is daughter. "Ain't that the truth, honey." The old vampire laughed again before turning back to Draco and Seras. "Well, did you have something to tell us?"

Draco nodded and sighed, not the least bit surprised of unsettled by his older siblings continued homicidal nature. "Thanks, dad. Vladimir will be fine in little while." Draco paused and took Seras's hand in his. While they weren't worried about the family's reaction, it was more difficult than they had imagined to actually _tell _them. "We wanted to let you all know that last night, last night Seras and I had a little chat, and we have something to tell you." Draco looked at Seras and she nodded. Draco nodded back and then looked at his family and said calmly. "The two of us are love. We have liked each other for some time, and over the last few months our relationship has deepened. Last night we finally admitted how we felt, and now we are telling you. We are in love and together now, and we plan to stay together."

Draco and Seras watched carefully as the words took affect on the rest of the Hellsing clan. Integra smiled broadly, Seras had never seen the stern woman so happy. Altegra was looking from Draco to Seras, her eyes darting back and forth, unable to believe what she was hearing. Tristan and Juliet starred at the two of them, giggling and whispering to each other quietly. Youphie was sitting up and starring at them, her large innocent eyes starring at them. "Does this mean you really are my auntie now, aunt Seras?" She asked excitedly. Draco glanced at Seras, who was blushing. Draco looked back and shook his head. "Seras and I did not preform the ritual, she is not my bride." But Draco looked up at Seras who smiled and said calmly. "I am not Draco's bride, _yet._"

Seras's statement stunned everybody, even Draco's parents. Alucard grinned even broader and looked at Integra, who had stopped grinning and was now starring at Seras and Draco in shock. Alucard looked at his wife's face and laughed. "I guess you underestimated just how deep their feelings ran, my dear. Bet you didn't see _that_ coming!" Integra ignored her husband's jibe and asked in an incredulous voice. "How can you even be _thinking _about that? You just decided last night to be together!" Alucard laughed at this and said in a suggestive voice. "That's not _all _they did last night, judging by the way they were grinning when they walked in." Draco blushed and Integra, Seras and Altegra all turned an even brighter shad of pink, the three women suddenly looking embarrassed. Draco merely rolled his eyes at his father in exasperation.

Finally Integra spoke again. "I understand that you love each other, and I understand that you two have cared for each other for some time. But don't you think you're rushing things a bit. About the ritual and becoming groom and bride, I mean it's an eternal commitment. After all, there's no reason to rush into things. It's not like you're pregnant or anything, right Seras?" As Integra said this Seras turned bright red, redder than any one in the family had ever seen her turn. The woman looked away and mumbled under her breath. "Uh, not that I know of!"

Draco sighed and looked at his mother. "Mother, last night we made love." His brazen statement stunned everyone into silence. "If she is pregnant, then I will gladly stand by her and raise our child. And if Seras isn't and decides that she _does _want children, when ever she decides that, I will gladly comply. I will gladly give her all the children she wants, and I will stand by her and help her raise every single one of them. We did not preform the ritual, mother. However, understand that one day we _will _preform the ritual. One day Seras will become my Bride." Draco paused and looked at Seras. "If she will have me." Seras smiled softly and nodded. "Of course I will, Draco. You know that." Draco smiled back and looked at his mother.

"Well mother, what do you have to say to that?" Integra starred at her son, unable to think of anything to say. _What can I say? _She thought to her self. _Draco's a grown man now, he knows full well what he is say, and what he is promising to do. And he knows what he will need to when the time comes. So why am I so stunned, why do I want to scream at Seras at the top of my lungs? Why do I want to tear my best friend apart with my bare hands? _Integra thought for a long before finally shaking her head in resignation. " I don't know what to say. I knew that you liked each other, and to tell the truth I was glad when I found about you're growing relationship. But I just thought you liked each other, I didn't think you two were this serious. I guess I'm just shocked at the suddenness of this all, that's all."

Integra shook her head and sighed. "I knew this was coming, but I guess it will take some time getting used to." She paused and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. However, when she opened her eyes she was smiling and as she stood she walked over and hugged Seras tightly, much to Seras surprise. Finally she backed up and said warmly. "Welcome to the family dear!"

Soon all of Draco's sister's were jumping up and hugging Seras, who was still starring at Integra, stunned. Draco was distracted when he heard a groaning and he turned to see Vladimir slowly rising to his feet, shaking his head in confusion. "What happened?" Alucard looked at his son and smiled. "Seras and Draco said they had an announcement, as soon as you looked at them, you're dear dear twin sister grabbed the shotgun and blew you're head off!" The old vampire was laughing as he spoke and said the last part with glee. _Some times I wonder how he managed to woo mother into falling in love with him. _Draco thought to himself as Vladimir turned and glared at his twin who smiled sweetly at him and asked innocently. "Yes brother dearest?" Vladimir snorted and looked back to Alucard. "What else did I miss, and why are all the females in the room hugging and smiling. Please tell me you and Draco didn't agree to go shopping!"

Alucard looked at his son in disdain, the ancient vampire loved his wife and family more than anything else, and loved to dote upon them, but some how Integra and his daughter managed to even try _his _patience when ever they went shopping. " No we didn't agree to go shopping you fool. You're brother Draco and Seras are in love and announced they are now together." Alucard paused and then grinned before saying in a loud whisper. "Oh, and some how you're brother managed to get Seras in bed and the two of them were at it all last night and this morning." At this point Draco closed his eyes and put his face in his hands, and a second later there was a dull thud followed by Alucard's dull "Ow." Draco opened his eyes and looked up to see Alucard sitting in his chair, the hilt of his wife's silver blessed sword sticking out of his chest. The old man looked down at the hilt and up at his wife who was glaring daggers at hims while holding a bright red Seras in her arms. "Sorry dear, but did you need to throw the sword? This was blessed seven times by the Pope himself and it stings like hell when you get stabbed through the heart you know." He grumbled as he yanked the blade out of his chest. Seras was as red as blood, though Draco couldn't help noticing how beautiful she still looked.(Yep, he's got it bad:) Vladimir was starring at his brother with a giant evil grin, as if Christmas had come early. _Oh boy, why do I feel like I am never going to hear the end of this._

But as Seras stood up and strode over to him, all thoughts of his siblings teasing and scheming vanished. As she walked up to him Draco looked into her eyes and felt himself come alive with anticipation at the mischievous glint in her eyes. She leaned down and and grabbed his shirt, dragging him into a long and passionate kiss. Many seconds later she paused and then whispered in his ear. "I think all you're father's talking has worn me out. I'm going to my bed, and I'll be expecting you shortly." Draco grinned and pulled her into an even more steamy kiss, already becoming excited. "Don't me me waiting too long , Draco love." And with that final whisper Seras pulled back and glided out of the room, her hips swaying ever so slightly as left the room. Draco grinned as he starred after her longingly, completely oblivious to the fact that his entire family was starring at him in stunned silence. Even Alucard was shocked beyond words at the way normally timid and reserved Seras was blatantly baiting his son. Though he had to admit, at least to himself, that she had done a good job of breaking him. Draco looked like he was in heaven, and was completely out of it!

Finally Draco shook his head and looked at his family, who were still starring at hims. He looked around and cleared his throat before saying, "Uh, I have to, have to go to my room to, to um—" Draco paused, trying to think of anything that excuse that would let him pretend to be in his room all after noon and night. Alucard couldn't stop himself from grinning as his son obvious attempts to be subtle. "Draco, Seras is waiting. Get going." Draco's cheeks turned slight red, but he grinned mischievously and bolted out of the room. Alucard chuckled at his son's eagerness, but the laughter died when he looked at his still glaring wife, he was now staring at him, scandalized.

"HOW COULD HE ENCOURAGE HIM LIKE THAT! They have just announced they are together, and NOW THEY'RE OFF DOING –" Alucard sighed and closed his eyes before saying heavily. "Integra dear, could you please shut up!" Integra was so stunned by her husband's brusque tone that she stopped in mid sentence. Alucard spoke quickly before his wife could find her tongue. "I know they are young, well, at least Draco is, but you and I both know that Draco is no child, but a grown man in his own right. He is old enough and mature enough to know what he truly wants, and I'd say right now he wants to be alone with Seras. What they decide to do is up to them."

When Integra tried to say something, Alucard held up his hand for staling her. " And before you say anything about them being inappropriate or not proper, then perhaps I should remind you of all the things WE did before we are married. I seem to remember you being just as eager and sensual as Seras, if not a whole lot more." At this Integra blushed bright red and suddenly looked away from Alucard, for once unable to come up with a scathing come back to his dry sense oh humor. As she looked away Integra looked at her children, all of who were looking at her with amused looks. Integra looked away from them back to her grinning husband and sighed and sat down in defeat, thinking back to all the night she and Alucard has spent together. All the flirting and joking, baiting each other, trying to tease and get a rouse out of each other.

Even though she did want to admit it, Alucard and her had done _exactly _what Draco and Seras were going through. As she sat back and thought about it, she realized she really did have no right to object when remembered what it was to fall in love and finally be with the person you loved. She sighed again and wondered when she would see her son and friend again. Thinking about Seras and how she had left, she had a feeling it would be a while.

**ELSE WHERE IN THE COMPOUND**

Draco burst through the door and skidded to a halt and looked at Seras in wonder. Seras was lying propped up on his bed in a revealing silk robe, her beautiful eyes starring at him hungrily. Draco turned and locked the door before he all but ripped his clothes off and dove into bed. As he straddled Seras and claimed her lips with a searing kiss that left them both breathless and wanting more, Draco knew they were going to be there for a while.


End file.
